1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to golf clubs and more particularly to golf putters.
2. Description of Related Art
Putters generally have a shaft and a head with a flat striking face that is substantially in a plane parallel to the plane of the putter shaft. For an accurate putt it is important to strike a golf ball squarely; otherwise undesirable spin may be imparted to the ball causing it to go off line. It is also better for the golf ball to be struck reasonably firmly so that it has a smooth roll over the putting green.